Yoru no Yuki
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Nachdem er mit eigenen Augen angesehen hat, wie "Jemand" seinem Vater den Kopf abschlug, kommt Aidou ins Grübeln. War sein Weg wirklich der Richtige? T to be safe. No idea why I wrote this in english.


_Snow and adolescence are the only problems that disappear when you ignore them long enough._  
- Earl Wilson

* * *

Aidou Hanabusa starrte in den sternenlosen Nachthimmel, während feine, weiße Flocken sanft und lautlos auf ihn hinabrieselten. Die blauen Augen spiegelten zwei Dinge wieder: Den Nachthimmel und Sorge. In den Haaren des Blonden hatten sich ein paar vereinzelte Schneeflocken verfangen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Es mochte an seinen Fähigkeiten liegen, aber er spürte die Kälte ohnehin kaum. So schnell würde er nicht erfrieren. Seine Einzigen Bedenken lagen darin, dass der Schnee nicht aufhören könnte zu fallen. Es könnte einfach weiter schneien, um die lästige Person herum, die so lethargisch in der Gegend herum stand und den Blick in den Himmel gerichtet hatte. So lange, bis Aidou schließlich komplett von einer weißen Schicht umschlossen war, und es zwecklos war, sich zu bewegen.

Ein ernstzunehmendes Risiko, denn der Blonde hatte nicht vor, sich zu rühren. Allerdings glaubte er auch nicht, dass der Schnee ihm den Gefallen tun, und ihn für eine ganze Weile verschlucken würde, so dass er ausnahmsweise einmal, niemandem begegnen musste. So gütig, würde man nicht mit ihm umgehen.

Vor einigen Tagen, hatte er beobachten müssen, wie der von ihm so bewunderte und geliebte Reinblüter Kuran Kaname, seinem Vater den Kopf abgeschlagen hatte, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Und das Schlimmste; Aidou Nagamichi hatte es mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hingenommen. Natürlich hatte er das. Niemand stellte sich gegen einen reinblütigen Herrscher, selbst, wenn es bedeutete, zu sterben…

Und seitdem hatte sich irgendetwas verändert. Irgendwas in seinem Leben, in seinem _Denken_ hatte sich gravierend verändert. Als hätte es nach viel zu langer Zeit in seinem Kopf klick gemacht. Als hätte der Blonde Etwas verstanden. Etwas, dass ihn Jahre seines Lebens gekostet hatte, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte. Aidou wollte nach wie vor alles tun, um Kaname-sama glücklich zu machen. Schließlich war dieser ihr aller Oberhaupt. Aber etwas war nicht richtig. Es war schwieriger als vorher, sich so vollkommen für diese eine Person zu verausgaben.

Vielleicht wusste Kaname-sama dies. Der Blonde selbst, war sich seiner Gefühlswelt genau bewusst, auch, wenn er es in die Tiefen seiner Selbst verdrängt hatte, um nicht daran denken zu müssen. Er scheiterte kläglich. Er dachte nur noch daran. Es fraß ihn regelrecht auf. In seinem Herzen befand sich ein Zwiespalt, wie er ihn noch nie gekannt hatte. Es war zermürbend.

Und es war nicht so, dass er nicht trauerte. Sein Vater war schließlich gestorben. Auch, wenn Aidou sich selbst für einen Adeligen manchmal, und manchmal bedeutete in den seltensten Fällen, nicht so benommen hatte, wie sein Vater es sich vielleicht gewünscht hätte, war er immer noch ein Familienmitglied, dass er geliebt hatte. Und nach allem, war sein Vater der Einzige gewesen, der da gewesen war. Jetzt war er es nicht mehr. Nun war der Blonde selbst, das Oberhaupt der Aidou-Familie. Und der Adelige mit den blauen Augen bezweifelte, dass Nagamichi tatsächlich ein Verbrechen begangen hatte, dass eine Hinrichtung gerechtfertigt hätte. Er _spürte_ es einfach.

Es hatte ihn zum Nachdenken veranlasst. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, hatte er den falschen Weg gewählt. An diesem einen Tag, hatte Kiryu nach ihm gesehen, ihn in seiner Gefängniszelle aufgesucht, in der er festgesessen hatte. Aidou hatte nicht gewusst, was der Silberhaarige von ihm gewollt hatte. Entweder, er wollte sich am Leid des Blonden erfreuen, oder er hatte überprüfen wollen, wie der ach so geschätzte Kuran nun in diesen eisblauen Augen dastand. So, oder so, es war Aidou egal gewesen und er hatte sich bedrängt gefühlt. Damals hatte er Kiryu erzählt, dass er sich keine Hoffnungen machen brauchte. Dass der Blonde Kuran nie hassen könnte. Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt, war er davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es tatsächlich so war. Aber jetzt wusste er es. Aidou wusste, dass es gelogen war. Er hasste Kaname-sama nicht. Dies war gar nicht möglich, immerhin übte der Reinblüter immer noch eine merkwürdige Anziehungskraft aus. Aber es wurde zunehmend schwerer und schwerer, seinem Anführer in die Augen zu sehen, ohne tatsächlich das Wort _Mörder_ in seinem Kopf widerhallen zu hören...

Und er konnte es nicht ertragen. Es war unmöglich Kaname-sama mit so einer Leidenschaft zu hassen, wie Kiryu es schaffte, aber es war auch vollkommen unmöglich, ihn so anzubeten wie vorher auch. Der Blonde war nicht mal mehr dazu in der Lage, die benutzten Sachen des Reinblüters zu horten. Er hatte seine früher so geliebte Sammlung, bereits Vorgestern entsorgt. Unauffällig, als wollte er nicht, dass es jemand mitbekam. Aidou wettete, dass Seiren es gesehen hatte. Diese Frau schien alles zu sehen. Und sie berichtete Kaname-sama ständig, was sie sah. Es war lächerlich. Es war egal. Sollte Kaname-sama davon erfahren. Vielleicht, würde sich sein Verhalten Aidou gegenüber dann endlich ändern. Vielleicht würde er sich nicht mehr verhalten, als wäre alles wie immer. Das war es nicht. Und das würde es womöglich auch nicht mehr werden.

Hatte Kiryu Zero also von Anfang an richtig gelegen? Nicht mit seinem Hass, der sich gegen alle Reinblüter wendete, aber mit dem Hass, den er Kuran Kaname gegenüber hegte. Wenn Kaname-sama seinen Vater so ohne Weiteres hatte töten können, hatte ihn bei Anderen bestimmt ebenfalls nichts aufgehalten. Aidou kam sich vor wie ein naives Kind. So hatte er sich all die Jahre lang verhalten. Kindisch. Hatte alles mit Inbrunst abgestritten, dass das von ihm so verehrte Reinblut beleidigen könnte. Er war dumm gewesen. So lange, so dumm. Kaname-sama, schien es ohnehin, immer nur als Last empfunden zu haben, so von ihm vergöttert zu werden. Das hatte Aidou all die Jahre ebenfalls bewusst übersehen.

Der Blauäugige hatte sich gelegentlich gefragt, warum es diese Momente in seinem Leben gegeben hatte, in denen er Kiryu hatte davonkommen lassen. Wie dieser eine Augenblick... Kaname-sama's Blut war geflossen. Aidou war hinausgeeilt und just in dem Moment, war Kiryu hinuntergesprungen. Er hatte das Gesicht des Hunters gesehen. Das Blut. Er hatte es deutlich gesehen, und ihn einfach ziehen lassen. Der Blonde hatte sich immer nach dem großen Warum gefragt. Jetzt wusste er es. Sein Verstand hatte vermutlich schon vor langer Zeit begriffen, auch wenn er es in seiner Naivität nicht hatte tun können.

Es war tragisch, dass so viel hatte passieren müssen, damit er dazu in der Lage war, endlich die Augen zu öffnen, und sie nicht vor der grausamen Wahrheit zu verschließen.

Aidou ballte unbemerkt die Hände zu Fäusten, während sein Blick sich immer noch nicht von dem fallenden Schnee abwenden wollte. Er spürte die Tränen nicht, die feuchte Rinnsale auf seinen Wangen hinterließen, bevor sie zu kleinen Kristallen gefroren und gen Boden fielen, wo sie mit einem zarten aber plumpen Geräusch im Schnee versanken...

_»Was ist los mit mir? Was war die ganze Zeit über los mit mir? Bei unserem ersten Treffen, habe ich ihn instinktiv nicht gemocht. Und irgendwann hat er es dann doch geschafft, mich auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Weil er ein Reinblüter ist. Ich hätte auf meinen ersten Impuls vertrauen sollen, ich Idiot!«_

Langsam, wie mechanisch, bückte der blonde Adelige sich. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, als wüsste er, was er konkret im Sinn hatte. Er schob seine Hände in den Schnee und hob eine großzügige Menge des weißen Puders mit sich hoch, als er wieder aufstand. Eine Weile starrte er schweigend auf seine Hände. Er konnte die eisige Kälte nicht spüren, die sich vermutlich gerade in seine Finger fressen musste. Der Blonde hob seine Arme in die Höhe und blieb für eine Weile still stehen, bevor er den Inhalt seiner Hände über seinem blonden Kopf entleerte. Er konnte auch diese Kälte nicht spüren, stellte er resigniert fest. Genau wie er Kaname-samas Kälte nicht mehr hatte spüren können. Wie er sie bewusst verdrängt hatte.

Enttäuscht ließ Aidou die Arme wieder sinken. Und als er sein eigenes leises Schluchzen wahrnahm, bemerkte er es. Tränen. Wasser, dass aus Schmerz und in Sturzbächen sein Gesicht hinunter floss und im Schnee zu seinen Füßen landete. Aber es waren keine Eisklümpchen mehr, die sich in seiner Trauer und Frustration gebildet hatten. Es waren heiße Tränen, von denen er jede Einzelne auf seinen Wangen spüren konnte. Aidou war glücklich darüber.

Er hatte sich gelöst. Der Blonde hatte es gebrochen. Er würde in Zukunft dazu in der Lage sein, mit einem unverfälschten Blick auf seine Umgebung, seinen Weg zu gehen. Nicht voller vernebelter, bewundernder Gedanken, aber auch nicht voller Hass. Er würde nicht enden wie Kiryu. Er konnte es besser machen. Das wusste er. Kurz zuckte ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen, bevor er die Augen schloss und der nächtlichen Ruhe lauschte.

Und dann hörte er Schritte, die in seine Richtung kamen. »Hanabusa«, Akatsuki. Das hätte er sich denken können. Der Blonde brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass sein Cousin sich gerade nachdenklich durchs Haar fuhr. »Du stehst schon eine Weile hier draußen. Du musst nicht rein kommen, wenn du nicht willst. Aber warum stehst du ausgerechnet hier?«

Früher, hätte Aidou sich an den Gedanken geklammert, dass er immer noch Akatsuki hatte. Aber diese Zeiten waren nun allmählich vorbei. Jeder musste mal erwachsen werden. Und dem Blonden war klar geworden, dass er nicht für immer in einer abgeschiedenen Welt verbleiben konnte, an dem es nur Akatsuki und Ruka gab, so wie früher, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren. Er musste jetzt endlich das tun, was er so lange vermieden hatte. Der Realität in die Augen schauen. Natürlich hieß dies nicht, dass er seine Familie verlassen würde. Das würde er niemals übers Herz bringen. Aber er musste akzeptieren, dass sie nicht ewig so weitermachen konnten.

Er wusste nicht, warum er ausgerechnet an diesen Ort gekommen war. Ganz in die Nähe, des Hauses Sonne. Vielleicht wollte er so weit wie möglich von allem weg, dass ihn an Kaname-sama erinnerte. Vielleicht hatte er auch andere Gründe gehabt. Er wusste es nicht mehr.

»Hanabusa?«, erinnerte Akatsuki seinen Blonden Cousin noch einmal, an dessen Anwesenheit.

»Geh schon mal vor. Ich bleib noch hier.« Offenbar hatte der Blonde beschlossen, seine Frage zu ignorieren.

»Aber...-«

»Ich bleibe noch hier«, wiederholte Aidou mit Nachdruck, und schob seine Hände in die Jackentaschen. Endlich begann er zu frösteln...

Kain Akatsuki fuhr sich noch einmal durch die feuerroten Haare, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und seinen Cousin wieder sich selbst überließ. Wenn Hanabusa allein sein wollte, hielt er es für das Beste, den Blonde walten zu lassen. Kain hatte die vage Vermutung, dass es dem Anderen gut tun würde. Der Rothaarige hatte keine Ahnung, wie richtig er damit liegen würde, während sich seine feinen, knirschenden Schritte, wieder entfernten.

Schnee.

Diese Laune der Natur schien immer und immer wieder einen Neuanfang zu symbolisieren. 

* * *

»Kiryu-kun, es ist bereits nach Mitternacht. Ich bin überrascht, dass du Aidou-sempai nicht direkt vom Hof jagst. Das tust du doch sonst immer...«

Sayori sah den Silberhaarigen an, der allem Anschein nach gerade die Haupthalle betreten hatte. Sie selbst hatte nicht schlafen können, und Aidou Hanabusa im Hof bemerkt, als sie herumgewandert war und aus einem der Fenster gesehen hatte. Es wunderte sie, dass ausgerechnet Kiryu Zero sich geradezu an dem blonden Adeligen vorbei geschlichen, und diesen nicht lautstark angefahren hatte. Immerhin bestand die Möglichkeit, dass einige Day-Class Schülerinnen den beliebten Idol-sempai zu Gesicht bekamen...

Der Silberhaarige stampfte nur an Wakaba vorbei. »Der Typ kriegt_ ausnahmsweise_ mildernde Umstände, weil er's gerade schwer hat. Sollte er morgen wieder hier sein, fliegt er mit einem Tritt in den Hintern wieder zurück zum Haus Mond!«, sagte er im Vorbeigehen, und in seinem üblichen Tonfall.

In dieser Nacht also ausnahmsweise nicht. Kiryu-kun schien etwas zu wissen, dass sie nicht wusste. Vielleicht war es besser so. 

* * *

»... und das wäre der Stoff, den du morgen zusammen mit meiner Schwester durchgehen wirst, Aidou«, beendete Kaname-sama seine Ausführungen, während er besagter Schwester, Yuki, durch das lange, braune Haar strich.

Der Blonde setzte ein Lächeln auf, das kein Wässerchen trüben konnte. »Natürlich, Kaname-sama.« Mit einer Verbeugung, verließ er das Büro des Reinblüter-Fürsten.

Er durfte sich vor seinen Pflichten als Adeliger nicht drücken. Jetzt, da er das Oberhaupt der Aidou-Familie war, mehr denn je. Schließlich durfte er seine eigene Familie nicht ins gesellschaftliche Aus befördern. Er war immer noch Kuran Yuki's Privatlehrer. Und solange ihr Bruder nicht zu sehr auf sie abfärbte, würde sich das auch nicht ändern. Kaname-sama selbst schien nach außen hin, nichts von Aidou's Umdenken gemerkt zu haben. Vielleicht täuschte der Blonde sich auch. Aber es war egal. Er würde seine, von allen so hoch geschätzte Intelligenz einsetzen. Er würde warten. Warten, bis seine Zeit gekommen war, ob um einzuschreiten, oder auszubrechen, war egal. Aber er würde Kaname-sama in dem Glauben lassen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte, und es irgendwann besser machen.

Ein hoch gesetztes Ziel, aber Aidou war zuversichtlich, es erreichen zu können. Und sollte er scheitern, kannte er immer noch mindestens eine Person, die ganz sicher vor Ideen übersprudeln würde, was das Ausbremsen eines Reinblüters anging, der möglicherweise dabei war den Verstand zu verlieren. Es würde darin enden, dass er ein paar von den Ideen selbst, verhindern musste, aber es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass er in keinem Fall allein dastehen würde.


End file.
